


Waiting

by ElizaXSpears



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Death, Fluff, Longing, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 03:04:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10324127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaXSpears/pseuds/ElizaXSpears
Summary: He felt heavy and light all at once





	

He felt heavy and light all at once. Part of him still felt connected to the earth, able to feel the cotton of the sheets beneath and over him, the softness of the feathered pillow under his head, the pressure on his ribs while the other part of him felt airy, like he weighed nothing, almost being kept afloat by soothing waves of the ocean. He wanted to open his eyes to get his bearings straight, to be able to tell where he was, but his body wasn’t obeying his commands. In all actuality, for the time being, being stuck between the earth and the void was somewhat pleasant; freeing.

Gently, he felt slight pressure on his cheeks, pale, soft hands pressing against his rough, prickly skin, the same pressure felt against his forehead followed by a voice he knew he shouldn’t be hearing, “are you awake yet?” His conscious was brought back from both plains. Now he could feel nothing but those soft hands, hear nothing but that voice. It took too much effort but finally, he forced his eyelids to open. In front of him were the most gorgeous green eyes he’d even seen. So similar to every reaper yet so unique only to him. Kind, soft, gentle, a smile to match easing over his lips when he saw Eric had opened his eyes. “Welcome back to me.” his words were caught in his throat as Alan slipped back from him, though his hands never left his body. They trailed slowly down his neck, over his shoulders, down his arms, to take hold of his hands. “Up.” his smile grew, tugging gently.

Eric’s body did as commanded, his body suddenly losing that old feeling of connection, now only lost in the weightless ocean with _him_ standing _right_ there. “Alan.” he said, his voice sounding so unlike himself; weak, groggy, tired.

“I missed you love.” Alan said, pushing up against him to wrap his arms around Eric’s shoulders. “You have no idea how painful waiting for you was, but I’m proud.” one hand slipped down, running along his chest to stop at his ribs where Eric swore there should have been pain. “You lived like I wanted you to.”

“Lived?”

“Yes. I told you to live without me and you did. For me, I had to wait for this to happen all on its own.” gently, he coaxed Eric to turn around. “The demon you fought was out of protection for those younger reapers. You didn’t end up here on purpose.”

Eric’s eyelids felt heavy even as he gazed in surprise at his own body laying on the hospital bed. The tightness he felt around him before were the gauze around his chest, red seeping through the bindings. He looked pale. “I…died?”

Alan’s arms encircled him from behind, pressing his cheek to Eric’s strong back. “You did.”

There was a moment of silence, a hand of Eric’s resting on one of Alan’s forearms. He stared and stared at his body until something in him, in this form, gasped. Alan felt his body jerk, squeezing tighter when he did. “I know it’s hard to take in, but-” his words probably fell on deaf ears when Eric spun around to envelope in a warm, tight, loving embrace, a kiss matching the passion felt in his arms. Not since he’d been taken from Eric had he cried, the tears dripping down his cheeks nearly alien to him. After so many years, _long_ years, he _finally_ had Eric again.

The kiss ended but their lips didn’t part too far. Their brows rested together, were they alive they breaths could be felt against each others skin. Eric’s large hands copied what Alan had done to him, cupping smooth, pale skin, a thumb brushing away one of the small droplets. “Why are ye cryin’, love?” he swiped another tear away, slipping one arm down to encircle Alan’s waist. “We dun need tears anymore.”

Alan huffed with a smile, brushing his hands over spectacle-less eyes. “I’ve missed you so much.” his words came out choppy, choked. “I never thought I’d be able to be with you again.”

Eric smiled at him, a genuine smile Alan was only privy to. “Yer done waitin’.”

Alan sobbed there, grasping tightly to Eric like he was the one to fade away. His frail fingers grasped tightly to Eric’s shirt, pressing as close as he could, wanting nothing more then to stay in Eric’s warm embrace for the rest of eternity. “They won’t bury your body next to mine.” he said after another stretch of silence.

Eric scoffed, running fingers through silky chocolate hair. “I don’t give a damn. They can throw it off a cliff fer all I care. I ‘ave ye ‘ere, with me, righ’ now, forever.” he rested his lips to Alan’s locks, letting his tired eyelids close. Something ethereal was tugging at his body, soothing him into a half conscious state. “Thank ye fer waiting this long for me.”

Alan let himself relax, snuggling just that little bit closer, the corner of his lips tugging upward. He could feel the tug as well, knowing this was finally the end for them. “I’d wait even longer for our proper eternity together.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'd say it's too early, but when am I ever going to write something at a decent hour? Probably never, so enjoy some Slingphries fluff.


End file.
